Destiny Ashnah
Destiny Ashnah is a student character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. "Fate always has a way of bringing people together." ~Destiny Ashnah Stats Basics Voice https://soundcloud.com/cortnie-renee-cox/sets/rpby Alias If she feels like she cannot trust someone or she knows someone is bad, she will use the alias Arcene Shimbali. Storyteller refers to when she takes on the form of Storyteller when she is in possession of all three Fate Keeper abilities. Nickname Dest is the nickname people often use for her but the nickname Alice was given to her by Jin as a sort of tease due to the fact that she calls him Cheshire. However, he will only call her Alice during tender sibling moments or if he needs to give her a boost of comfort or reassurance. Species Destiny is half human and half faunus. While she appears to be human, she has a sixth sense from her faunus half that classifies her as an empath. Her faunus heritage also affects her speed and flexibility. Backstory A year ago, Destiny woke up in the Emerald Forest with no memory of who she was. Beside her was a katana beside her. As she wondered through the forest trying to find someone who may be able to assist her, she stumbled upon a group of Grimm. Not knowing what to do, she tried to sneak away only to step on a twig, causing it to snap and alert the Grimm. As the Grimm attacked her, she instinctively drew the katana she had found, blocking the first attack. Despite being in a state of shock, Destiny allowed her instincts to take over to defend herself against the Grimm, holding her ground until a figure in a black cloak jumped down from the trees and drew a hand gun, first aiming at Destiny before shooting the Grimm. The cloaked figure then hit a button on the side of his gun, causing it to turn into a small sickle with a chain attached before slicing through the remaining Grimm. Once the Grimm were dealt with, the figure approached Destiny and told her that they knew where she could find the answers she was seeking. After a few minutes, she accept the strangers help and they lead her out of the forest and then to a small cottage that was on the outskirts of Vale. The stranger never removed their cloak and told her that the answers she was looking for about who she was and about her past awaited for her at Shade Academy. The stranger then helped her enroll and gave her a place to stay until she heard back on her entrance results and until the school year began. Little did the young girl know what laid in store for her or what role the stranger would play for her in her future. Before her departure, the stranger gave her a locket that was in the shape of a silver cross with a gold backing. Inside was a picture of two children, a thirteen-year-old boy who was a cat faunus and a small girl who looked a lot like her and was about a year younger. Before she could ask about it, the stranger sent her off to begin her journey. Personality Destiny is often shy, especially when meeting someone new. Once she is around someone long enough to feel like she can trust them, she tends to be more open and relaxed, still speaking softly but not stuttering as often. Destiny’s stuttering occurs less often the more she trusts someone. If her friends are or someone innocent is threatened, her personality does a complete change, becoming braver and more focused. When not in battle, she tends to be a bit clumsy and often breaks something on accident. Resume Occupation Destiny is a student attending Shade Academy. Education Destiny has no memory of any form of education but relies on her instincts. In reality, she was home schooled by her father before attending Sigil up until she lost her memory. Combat Weapon Fate Weaver is a katana that turns into a bow. When in bow form, it channels dust to create arrows through what is the katana forms tsuka. Semblance Fate allows Destiny to see the fate of someone who is in the same area and manipulate it to some degree. The person must be in her range of sight in order for her to have a vision of the fate connected to the current path they are on. She also has to be in arm’s length in order to access their Fate Crystal and Book of Fate in order to change and alter their fate. Future Outlook Character Development As Destiny develops as a character, she will start regaining pieces of her memory through her dreams. She will also build up courage to overcome her intense shyness. She will also learn about the importance of her semblance. Intended Career Huntress Goals Destiny’s goals are to reclaim her memories and figure out who she truly is. And possibly find true love. Other Notes Destiny’s quirks are that she will secretly ship people and keep notes of her ships in a small silver journal that she keeps hidden in a pocket on the inside of her cloak, will timidly inform someone if they start to seem irrational to some degree, apologies for every little thing, and will sing if she believes she is alone. Depending on what fate she sees, Destiny will make a random comment. She may also call someone a random nickname she came up with so she can remember them easier out of fear that she will forget them like she had forgotten her past. Her personality will also change back to how it was before she lost her memory whenever she is in combat or defending someone. She is also an empath whose own emotions are affected by those around her. She is also a Fate Keeper known as an Editor. Her mother is Chartreuse, her father is Dodger, her mother figure is Gwyn, and her father figure is Cerulean. Normal Theme Amnesia Theme Battle Theme Gallery Destiny.jpg DestinyEmblem.png Category:Characters __FORCETOC__